


underneath the mistletoe

by pistolgrip



Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Sixhatesmistletoe.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	underneath the mistletoe

Being childhood friends with Song meant that by this point in his life, Six could handle almost anything about holiday celebrations. But of all the things Song endeared him to throughout the years, the one exception that remained was mistletoe.

He arrived at Song's apartment early to help her do some last minute preparations, even though she never needed it. With no one else around, she's less insistent on getting him to participate in holiday customs—but then, as if to punish him for keeping his head down during their conversations, he doesn't notice that he passes Song under a doorway with mistletoe until she stops him and kisses him on the cheek.

He sputters, but she ignores him to answer the first knock on her door for the evening. He puts the last of the food out, greeting Silva and her sisters in a rush, before scurrying back into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of wine and hogging the bowl of chips to himself. He declares a corner as his for the night, keeping his eyes on all exits. Every single one has mistletoe, and he resigns himself to a long night.

The only reason Song could get away with kissing him under the mistletoe was because he'd known her since they were children; none of their attending friends have that history, and he would spare them no mercy should they try the same thing. He knows that Song would put mistletoe up regardless of his complaints, so most Christmas parties of hers have him sitting in one corner and waiting until the party was over. This is no exception—although Song seems to have taken more pity on him this year and had an extra cushion in his safety armchair—so when their friends arrive to see him camped out in the corner, they don't comment.

Their friends attribute his seclusion to his general aversion to large celebrations, but Song lets it slip for the first time that it's the mistletoe he's avoiding. Fif sits on Okto's shoulders and directs him so she can take mistletoe from one of the doorways to chase Six with it, and Six scrambles in the small apartment before she catches him, surrendering long enough to let her kiss him on the cheek. Even when he slinks back to his corner armchair, he remains the centre of attention for a while, their friends moving their group conversations closer to him.

If he didn't enjoy their company, he wouldn't keep them as friends, but never has he felt more like disappearing between the armchair cushions and resting, Fif sitting in his lap as she rattles on with endless energy.

Six never thought he'd be relieved to see Siete come through the front door before this moment.

A commotion stirs when Siete shows up, as it always does. Some yell about him being late, other cheer with the sight of presents in his bag, and _everyone_ questions him about his conscious choice to blind everyone with the worst combination of Christmas colours imaginable from head to toe, complete with lights wrapped around the awful sight.

Siete's a strange presence in his life, a friend of a friend that became too friendly, a man just persistent enough with his attempts at friendship that to this day, Six isn't sure whether he enjoys Siete's company or not. On a regular day, the sight of Siete fills him with conflicting emotions that averages out to something between irritation and avoidance. Now, he feels at ease knowing that the others will leave him alone for a little while longer. The wine helps, although it does make him feel warmer than usual when Siete greets him.

Siete will remain an eyesore for the entire night, but the outcry against his outfit choice dies down as he settles in, putting presents under the tree and grabbing himself a drink.

As the night goes on, Six manages to get more wine passed to him, inviting the warm haze of drunkenness and even interjecting the conversations that take place around him. With his cheek on the armchair, curled up into a ball and listening to Uno's anecdotes about the yoga classes he's been going to, his eyes droop closed.

He drifts in and out; every time he opens his eyes, there's a different set of people around him. Siete's outfit makes an appearance more than once, and he tries to make Siete's outfit as unflattering as he can in his thoughts. Eye-searing red, green, gold and silver, blinking with Christmas lights, nonsensical patterns that make his head swim—but Siete's grin, glowing with happiness from being surrounded by their friends, negates everything to make him look more… palatable.

Throughout the night, friends and couples alike exchange kisses under the mistletoe. Six dedicates the time where he can keep his eyes open to glare at the offending plant for its mere existence dictating what he should and shouldn't do. He watches Siete give Silva a kiss on the cheek, a friendly kiss between friends, and he sinks further into his safety armchair.

Song's cheer, he can handle. They've been friends for long enough. But Siete is just _too_ happy. _That's_ it, he thinks while he stares at the mistletoe, ignoring the funny look Siete gives him when their eyes meet.

Someone sits next to him and he startles, making them spill a few drops of wine onto the hardwood floor. He wipes it up with his socked foot, and then Song's voice floats into his ear from beside him, another glass in hand. "If you glare any harder, you'll set Siete on fire. He's very flammable."

"I'm not glaring," Six grumbles. As an afterthought, he adds, "I am not looking at Siete."

"Just go stand under the mistletoe. He'll be there soon enough." She giggles, and to maintain balance within the universe, fighting light with darkness, he frowns at her.

Some other generic romantic Christmas song begins playing from her playlist, and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How many times must I tell you that I have no desire to be kissed under the mistletoe?"

"You don't have to be kissed," she says. Thank god she finally understands—"You could do the kissing, too."

"Everything about the tradition is"—he struggles to find a word—"distressing."

" _I_ think it's cute, and a good excuse for a peck on the cheek, but I get it. How was the drive up here?" Song changes the subject, granting mercy to his tired mind.

He still keeps his eyes on the exits, and when the group around him has grown again, he excuses himself to speedwalk out of the room. Everyone is accounted for; he watched people go in and out of the kitchen, made a headcount of who was sitting with him, and he knows there should be no one in the bathroom to intercept his escape.

He dodges the mistletoe hung everywhere, aiming for the bathroom down the hall. His single hope in life is shattered as he turns the corner of the short hallway and crashes full-body into someone in the dim light. He must be more drunk than he thinks, because he can't keep his balance, but the other person holds on to stabilize him.

"You're in a hurry."

It has to be _that_ voice. He hears Siete chuckle, his hand lingering too long on Six's arm before he pulls it away, or maybe he's imagining things. Six already has problems keeping track of time, and the amount of wine he has in him isn't helping. How much has he had?

"I need to go to the bathroom," he mutters, because his bladder is reminding him just how much wine he has in him. "This was the first opportunity I had to slip away from everyone's attention and avoid mistletoe."

He rubs at his eyes, gritting out a sigh when Siete won't move out of his way.

"Are you going to move?" Right, _here's_ the irritation that he always feels around Siete that rises when he does things to make Six's life difficult for no reason.

"Six."

He opens his eyes with a glare. Siete smiles at him, and then he points up.

He shouldn't be surprised to find mistletoe hanging between the two of them, in the middle of this hallway. Six groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you—"

He's shocked into silence when Siete puts a finger over his lips in the middle of forming words, shushing him. When Six tries to talk again, Siete pushes his finger more insistently over his lips before taking it away, leaning in much too close.

Six expects a kiss, but instead, Siete looks from side to side before back into his eyes. Six's eyes dart down to his lips when they curl with a smile, and when he looks back up, Siete's smile is wider than it was a second before, alight with mischief. "I won't say anything. But if you make a big deal out of this, someone'll come back here and make us kiss."

Six grits his teeth, never taking his eyes off Siete as he feels himself turn red with embarrassment—of being so obvious with his discomfort, or maybe something else when Siete winks at him before blowing air against the back of one of Six's ears while walking past. His ears twitch as he turns to watch Siete walk away with his hands in his pockets, humming along with the Christmas song playing in the living room.

  
He squints through the dim light, feeling like he's missed out on something.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe this is the only au fic in this series. am i the same person anymore


End file.
